Tasting Silence
by Shiva6
Summary: AU : Ende des 19. Jhr. Ein Junge hört Stimmen in seinem Kopf, doch seine Mutter kann ihm nicht helfen. Shonen-Ai


Titel: Tasting Silence  
  
Teil: 1/1  
  
Autor: Shiva  
  
Email: Shiva_is_back@yahoo.de  
  
Pairing: AyaxSchu  
  
Disclaimer: Nein, Weiß Kreuz gehört mir nicht.   
  
Kommentar : Ich dachte, ich poste noch was, was bereits fertig   
  
ist. Der letzte Teil von Weil Gott gestorben ist, ist noch nicht fertig,   
  
weil... Ihr kennt das ja sicher mit den Lemon-Scenes  
  
Tasting Silence  
  
I see people with no faces  
  
Lost souls searching helplessly  
  
All their words, they leave no traces  
  
Hatred rising deep in me  
  
But someone who I never saw before  
  
Pushed my hatred way up high  
  
A former foe from former times  
  
A fog of memories passing by  
  
Although I do know you  
  
Although you bear no guilt  
  
Although you seem so innocent  
  
I feel the need of killing you  
  
A presence I want to annihilate  
  
No reasons for feeling this intense  
  
I lose myself in dreams of killing  
  
I lose control and every sense  
  
Trying to be rational  
  
To control myself again  
  
Find a reason for this all  
  
But this search will be in vain  
  
- Prolog -  
  
Der Junge weinte, klammerte sich an den Rock der Mutter.  
  
„Mama !! Hilf mir !! Bitte !! Mach, dass sie weggehen !!", heulte er.  
  
Seine Mutter sah ihn hilflos an, presste die Hände vor den Mund.   
  
"Ich kann dir nicht helfen !! Lass los !!", wimmerte sie, ging einen   
  
Schritt zurück.  
  
„Mama !! Warum sind sie so laut ?!! Hilf mir !!", flehte er.   
  
Inzwischen hatte er das Kleid seiner Mutter losgelassen, um mit   
  
beiden Händen gegen seine Ohren zu drücken.   
  
„Ein Kind des Teufels ! Es hört Stimmen !!", zischte seine   
  
Großmutter, starrte ihn mitleidslos an.  
  
„Sag das nicht ! Es ist doch nicht seine Schuld !", versuchte   
  
seine Mutter ihn zu verteidigen.  
  
„Er muss fort. Am besten ins Heim der ‚Singenden   
  
Tränen'…", knurrte die Alte, warf dem zitternden und   
  
schreienden Kind einen eisigen Blick zu.  
  
Die junge Mutter sah sie mit nassen Augen an.  
  
„Aber… Er ist mein Sohn… Ich kann doch nicht…"  
  
„Es ist besser so. Für ihn und für uns. Er ist nur eine Last.", behaarte   
  
die Großmutter, piekste den Jungen mit ihren langen, knochigen   
  
Fingern in die Seite. Das Kind zuckte zusammen, weinte weiter.   
  
„Kind des Teufels."  
  
*  
  
„Mama ? Was ist los ? Warum muss ich in den Käfig ?", wimmerte   
  
der Junge, krallte die dünnen Finger in das Gitter.  
  
„Sei still ! Du musst nur solange hier bleiben, bis die Stimmen fort   
  
sind. Dann hole ich dich wieder ab.", versprach die Mutter mit   
  
gehetztem Blick.  
  
„Was ?! Aber… Mama !! Geh nicht weg !!! Mama !! Bleib hier !!   
  
Mamaaaa !!", schrie der Junge verzweifelt, als seine Mutter   
  
eilig davonlief.  
  
*  
  
Wimmernd hockte der Junge in der Ecke, hielt sich den Kopf.   
  
Immer wieder drang ein erstickter Ruf nach seiner Mutter aus   
  
seiner Kehle. Ihm war kalt, er war hungrig und der Lärm in seinen   
  
Kopf wollte nicht aufhören. Hunderte von Stimmen erhoben sich   
  
zu einer nahezu unerträglichen Kakophonie des Irrsinns in seinen   
  
Gedanken. Er hatte Probleme, die Stimmen von seiner eigenen zu   
  
unterscheiden.  
  
„Ich will sterben…", winselte er, sank auf den kalten, schmutzigen   
  
Boden seines Käfigs.  
  
„Hey ! Du ! Wach auf ! Oder willst du nichts essen ?!"   
  
Das Kind blinzelte hilflos, bemerkte den Wärter mit dem mitleidigen   
  
Lächeln und der kleinen Schüssel mit Brei in seiner Hand.   
  
Mit schwankenden Gliedern kroch er auf allen Vieren zur Gittertür,   
  
nahm das Essen mit großen, verweinten Augen an. Der Wärter   
  
nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.  
  
„Wein jetzt nicht mehr. Sonst holt deinen Mama dich nicht   
  
ab.", erklärte er dem Jungen.  
  
Mit ernstem Nicken und bebenden Lippen stellte er die Schüssel   
  
ab. Zitternde Finger krallten sich in das Gitter.   
  
„Wenn ich nicht mehr weine…", krächzte er.  
  
„Dann holt deine Mutter dich ab.", behauptete der junge Wärter.  
  
„Dann weine ich nicht mehr…" Hoffnung leuchtete in den großen   
  
Augen des Kindes auf.  
  
„Gut so."  
  
Sein Gegenüber wandte sich ab, ging mit einem traurigen Lächeln   
  
zum nächsten Käfig.  
  
„Viel Glück."  
  
*  
  
„Und wer ist das ?"  
  
Der neue Heimvorsteher betrachtete das seltsame Kind mit dem   
  
grellen Haar und den großen, traurigen Augen.   
  
„Der kleine Deutsche, der Stimmen hört.", erklärte ein junger Wärter.  
  
„… Ganz schön ruhig, dafür, dass er schizophren ist…", murmelte   
  
der Ältere.  
  
„… Sie haben ihm gesagt, seine Mutter holt ihn hier weg, wenn er   
  
nicht mehr weint… In den ersten zwei Monaten hat er permanent   
  
geschrieen und geweint. Er hat die Wärter fast wahnsinnig gemacht."  
  
Sein Vorgesetzter nickte.  
  
„Besser, wir lassen ihn in dem Glauben."  
  
*  
  
- 1. -  
  
Aya starrte missmutig vor sich hin, während sein Vater sich mit dem   
  
Heimvorsteher unterhielt. Seine Mutter tätschelte ihm den Kopf.  
  
„Die armen Kinder hier…", seufzte sie.  
  
„Warum müssen wir hier herkommen ?", fragte Aya mit grollender   
  
Stimme.  
  
„Nun, mein Schatz, wir wollen uns dieses Heim ansehen, um zu   
  
entscheiden, ob wir dem netten Herrn dort etwas spenden wollen…"   
  
Aya verdrehte die Augen, als sie wieder anfing, mit ihm zu sprechen,   
  
als wäre er erst Fünf.  
  
„Was ist das für ein Heim ?"  
  
„Oh, ein Heim für Kinder, die nicht richtig im Kopf sind.", sagte   
  
sie fröhlich.  
  
Verständnislos starrte er seine Mutter an, dann schüttelte er nur   
  
den Kopf, wartete weiterhin auf seinen Vater.  
  
Dieser deutete ihm mit einer knappen Handbewegung an, näher   
  
zu kommen und dem Heimvorsteher zu folgen, um sich das Heim   
  
anzusehen.   
  
*  
  
Gelangweilt schritt Aya die Käfige ab, in denen Kinder zu zweit   
  
saßen und brüllten. Die Käfige schienen früher von Hühnern   
  
bewohnt zu sein, jedenfalls klebten Hühnerfedern an den Gittern   
  
und Vogeldreck haftete an den Käfigböden. Kleine Kinder mit eng   
  
beieinanderstehenden Augen wie Mongolen gaben erstickte   
  
Laute von sich, streckten die Zunge heraus und ruderten mit den   
  
Armen. Der Gestank von Urin stieg Aya in die Nase und er hielt   
  
sich eilig ein parfümiertes Tuch vor die Nase. Einige Kinder wurden   
  
von Krämpfen geschüttelt, wieder andere starrten nur dumpf vor   
  
sich hin. Eines der Kinder sah aus wie ein alter, geschrumpfter   
  
Zwerg, der ihn feindselig anstarrte. Als sich das Kind anschickte,   
  
ihn anzuspucken, ging er eilig weiter.   
  
Er war beinahe am Ende der Käfigreihe angekommen, als ihm ein   
  
Kind auffiel, das allein in seinem Gefängnis saß. Neugierig   
  
brachte er die letzten Meter hinter sich, warf noch einen   
  
desinteressierten Blick auf einen Jungen, der gurgelnd auf seiner   
  
Matratze lag und sich nicht daran zu stören schien, dass sein   
  
Käfiggenosse immer wieder seinen Kopf gegen seinen Bauch   
  
schlug.   
  
Der magere Junge im letzten Zwinger saß in einer Ecke und   
  
blickte geradeaus. Seine Hände zitterten leicht und auch seine   
  
Unterlippe bebte, als müsste er sich vom Weinen abhalten. Als   
  
Aya näher trat, zuckte der Junge plötzlich zusammen. Verstört   
  
sah er sich um, dann entdeckte er Aya. Mit leicht geöffneten   
  
Lippen kam er auf allen Vieren auf Aya zu.   
  
Der Junge mit dem seltsam gefärbten, strähnigen Haar sah ihn   
  
mit seinen großen, jadegrünen Augen an. Aya betrachtete ihn   
  
fasziniert.  
  
„Hallo…", wisperte er mit einer brüchigen, leisen Stimme.  
  
„… Hallo…", antwortete Aya langsam.  
  
Sie starrten sich eine Weile in die Augen. Der Gefangene   
  
erschauerte plötzlich sichtbar, drängte sich enger an das Gitter.  
  
„Hilf mir…", hauchte der Junge, der nicht älter als 13 sein konnte.  
  
„Wie ?", fragte Aya automatisch, ohne darüber nachzudenken.  
  
„Hol mich hier weg. Behalt mich bei dir… Du bist so ruhig… Ich   
  
höre die Stimmen nicht mehr, seit du hier bist…", zirpte er sanft.  
  
„Stimmen ?"  
  
„Hilf mir. Bitte…", flehte er, sah ängstlich zu dem Heimvorsteher,   
  
der ihn misstrauisch beobachtete.  
  
Aya betrachtete ihn noch einmal, berührte zaghaft die Hand,   
  
die sich in das Gitter gekrallt hatte.  
  
„Wie heißt du ?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
„Schuldig…", erwiderte der Junge unsicher.  
  
Lächelnd nickte Aya ihm zu.  
  
„Ich werde dir helfen, Schuldig…", versprach er.  
  
Dann drehte er sich um und ließ Schuldig allein, der hilflos   
  
zusammenzuckte, als die Stimmen zurückkehrten.  
  
*  
  
„Vater !"  
  
Die beiden Erwachsenen sahen sich zu Aya um, der sie ernst   
  
ansah.  
  
„Was möchtest du, Aya ?"  
  
„Ich möchte eines der Kinder mitnehmen."  
  
Ayas Vater blinzelte verduzt.  
  
„Du willst ein behindertes Kind mit nach Hause nehmen ?"  
  
„Ja. Schuldig."  
  
Er deutete auf Schuldigs Zwinger. Der Heimvorsteher zog die   
  
Augenbrauen zusammen.   
  
„Das ist Schuldig, der Sohn deutscher Einwanderer… Er hört   
  
Stimmen.", erklärte er.  
  
„Aya, du erwartest nicht wirklich von mir, einen Geisteskranken   
  
mit nach Hause zu nehmen, oder ?!", fragte Ayas Vater ungläubig.  
  
„Doch. Er muss hier weg. Zu mir."  
  
Verstört musterte Ayas Vater das ernste Gesicht seines Sohnes.   
  
Normalerweise mochte Aya keine Gleichaltrigen oder Jüngere.   
  
Auch keinen Erwachsenen. Eigentlich mochte er niemanden. Und   
  
nun, plötzlich, wollte er einen kleinen, geisteskranken Jungen haben.  
  
„Wieso willst du diesen Jungen mitnehmen ?"  
  
Aya zwinkerte unsicher. Er war sich selbst nicht ganz sicher,   
  
warum er Schuldig helfen wollte. Aber irgendetwas in ihm ließ   
  
ihn wütend werden, wenn er daran dachte, wie Schuldig hier   
  
festgehalten wurde. Wie ein Tier behandelt wurde. Die anderen   
  
Kinder hatten nicht das geringste Mitleid in ihm ausgelöst.   
  
Obwohl… Das Gefühl, das Aya für Schuldig empfand, war kein   
  
Mitleid. Es war… etwas Bösartiges, Eifersüchtiges, für das er   
  
keinen Namen kannte.  
  
„Ich will es einfach.", antwortete er.  
  
Sein Vater seufzte. Doch statt seinen Sohn irgendwie davon   
  
abbringen zu wollen, nickte er nur knapp. Sollte sein Sohn   
  
machen, was er wollte. Er würde schon klar kommen.   
  
Der Heimvorsteher sah die Beiden verstört an.  
  
„Sie wollen Schuldig wirklich mitnehmen ? Er ist nicht ganz   
  
richtig im Kopf !!"  
  
Aya starrte ihn wütend an, dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz   
  
um und ging zurück zu Schuldigs Käfig. Der junge Deutsche   
  
drückte sich sofort eng an das Gitter, um Aya so nah wie möglich   
  
sein zu können. Ein dankbarer Ausdruck leuchtete in seinem   
  
Gesicht.   
  
Plötzlich zuckte er zurück und wich in die hinterste Ecke des   
  
Zwingers. Aya runzelte die Stirn, bemerkte den Heimvorsteher   
  
neben sich, dessen dicke, feuchte Finger mit dem Schlüssel für   
  
den Käfig herumspielten.  
  
„Sicher ?"  
  
Aya nickte nur, starrte in Schuldigs große Edelsteinaugen. Das   
  
Geräusch des sich öffnenden Schlosses ertönte, doch Schuldig   
  
machte keine Anstalten, herauszukommen. Sein Blick ruhte noch   
  
immer auf dem Heimvorsteher, der neben Aya stand.  
  
„Komm schon, Schuldig, gehen wir.", forderte Aya ihn auf.  
  
Schuldigs Augen zuckten zu ihm, er schien verunsichert. Aya   
  
knurrte genervt.  
  
„Gehen sie schon.", fuhr er den Mann neben sich an.  
  
Perplex trat der Angesprochene einige Schritte zurück,   
  
beobachtete gespannt, wie Schuldig langsam durch den Käfig   
  
kroch. Mit wackligen Beinen stieg er aus dem engen Zwinger, sah   
  
fasziniert zu Aya hoch, der ihm ungeduldig und ohne großen Erfolg   
  
den Schmutz von den Kleidern klopfte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu   
  
verlieren, packte er Schuldigs Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich.  
  
„Wohin gehen wir ?", krächzte Schuldig sanft, nachdem sie die   
  
Käfigreihen hinter sich gelassen hatten.  
  
„Nach Hause.", erwiderte Aya schlicht.  
  
Er nickte seiner verblüfften Mutter kurz zu, als er durch das Tor   
  
des Heims schritt.  
  
*  
  
Schuldig rutschte unsicher auf seinem Sitz herum, starrte Aya an,   
  
der gelassen auf dem gegenüberliegenden Polster saß und ein   
  
Buch las.   
  
„Uhnn…"  
  
Aya ließ das Buch sinken, sah Schuldig fragend an.  
  
„Was ist los ?"  
  
„Ich… Ähm… Nichts…", erwiderte Schuldig, nachdem er einige   
  
Sekunden erfolglos nach Worten gesucht hatte. Aya runzelte die   
  
Stirn, widmete sich wieder dem Buch. Kurze Zeit später öffnete   
  
seine Mutter die Tür, setzte sich mit einem neugierigen Funkeln   
  
in den Augen neben Schuldig.   
  
„Hallo !! Wie heißt du denn ?", fragte sie den verstörten Jungen.  
  
„Schu… Schu…"  
  
„Schuldig.", antwortete Aya für ihn.  
  
„Oh, du musst keine Angst vor mir haben !! Ich bin Ayas Mama !"   
  
Sie deutete auf ihren Sohn, der inzwischen das Buch geschlossen   
  
hatte, um sie misstrauisch zu beobachten.  
  
„Mutter, er ist mindestens 13 ! Würdest du aufhören, ihn wie   
  
ein Kleinkind zu behandeln ?!", forderte er sie kühl auf.  
  
Seine Mutter beachtete ihn nicht, strich durch Schuldigs   
  
verknotetes, strähniges Haar.  
  
„Oh, wenn wir zu Hause sind, werden wir erst mal deine Haare   
  
machen !! So eine schöne Farbe !", frohlockte sie.  
  
Schuldig drückte sich tiefer in die Sitzkissen. Seit sie hier war,   
  
hörte er wieder Stimmen im Kopf. Nein, eigentlich nur eine. Aber   
  
sie war penetrant und seltsam hoch, so dass er Kopfschmerzen   
  
bekam. Hilfesuchend sah er zu Aya hinüber, der ihn schweigend   
  
musterte.  
  
„Mutter, du machst ihm Angst. Geh weg von ihm.", erklärte der   
  
Rotschopf mit finsterem Blick.  
  
Seine Mutter sah verwirrt auf.  
  
„Aber wieso denn ? Ich tu ihm doch gar nichts."  
  
„Er hat jahrelang in einem Käfig gelebt, Mutter. Ich denke nicht,   
  
dass er solche Nähe und so viele fremde Menschen gewöhnt ist."  
  
„… Du hast sicher recht, Aya…" Sie wandte sich wieder an   
  
Schuldig. "Aya ist sehr klug ! Wie sein Vater !", sagte sie stolz,  
  
rutschte einige Zentimeter von Schuldig ab.  
  
Eben dieser kam nun auch dazu, schloss die Tür hinter sich und   
  
bedeutete dem Untergebenen, loszufahren. Schweigend setzte er   
  
sich neben seinen Sohn, musterte kurz Schuldig, dann Aya.  
  
„Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Schuldig.", sagte er ernst.  
  
Der junge Deutsche nickte knapp, starrte auf seine Hände.  
  
„Na dann viel Spaß, mein Sohn…", murmelte Ayas Vater noch,   
  
dann folgte er dem Beispiel seines Sohnes und vertiefte sich in   
  
ein Buch.  
  
*  
  
Schuldig beobachtete die Landschaft, durch die sie fuhren. Er hatte   
  
Angst. Nicht so sehr wie damals, als seine Mutter ihn allein gelassen   
  
hatte, aber doch Angst. Wenn Aya nicht wäre, hätte er versucht,   
  
vor der seltsamen, lauten Frau und ihrem ruhigen Mann zu fliehen.   
  
Aber wenn er nicht bei Aya war, war der Lärm in seinem Kopf so   
  
unerträglich, dass er am liebsten schreien würde.   
  
Er durfte nicht schreien. Wenn er schreien würde, würde er für   
  
immer alleine sein.  
  
„Wir sind bald da, Schuldig. Keine Sorge.", beruhigte ihn Aya, den   
  
Blick auf die zitternden Hände des Deutschen gerichtet. Der bleiche   
  
Junge nickte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
  
Die beiden verbliebenen Stimmen in seinem Kopf sprachen über   
  
Parfüm, Handschuhe, Kosten eines dritten Kindes, Steuern, Eifersucht   
  
unter Geschwistern und seltsame Haarfarben. Wie immer ergab das   
  
zusammenhangslose Geplapper der Stimmen keinen Sinn für Schuldig,   
  
aber er hatte sowieso schon vor Jahren aufgehört, einen Sinn zu suchen.   
  
Müde lehnte er den Kopf gegen die kühle Glasscheibe, schloss die   
  
Augen. In Gedanken ging er die Dinge durch, die die Stimmen ihm   
  
beigebracht hatten. Das Alphabet. Wofür brauchte man das ? Aber   
  
eine Stimme in seinem Kopf hatte es so oft wiederholt, bis er aus purer   
  
Langweile und beginnender Verzweiflung die Reihenfolge der   
  
Buchstaben wiederholt hatte. Die Zahlenreihe bis 1000. Er hatte die   
  
Zahlen immer wieder vor sich hingemurmelt, als er im Käfig gesessen   
  
hatte, nur um sich von den Stimmen und den Kopfschmerzen   
  
abzulenken.   
  
Er hätte gern mehr gelernt, schließlich gab es keine andere   
  
Beschäftigungsmöglichkeit in dem kleinen Zwinger, aber meist war   
  
das, was die Stimmen sagten, zu durcheinander oder nicht wert   
  
zu lernen.  
  
Das Fahrzeug stoppte und Schuldigs Stirn knallte leicht gegen die   
  
Fensterscheibe. Verwirrt sah er auf, rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle.   
  
Aya lächelte ihn an, reichte ihm die Hand.  
  
„Wir sind da. Gib mir deine Hand, ich bring dich in dein neues   
  
Zimmer.", erklärte er freundlich.  
  
Erleichtert nahm Schuldig die gebotene Hand, folgte Aya mit einem   
  
seligen Lächeln. Umso näher er Aya war, umso stiller war es in   
  
seinem Kopf.   
  
„Ich denke, du kannst erst einmal bei mir schlafen, bis das Gästezimmer   
  
wieder frei ist. Meine Tante ist zu Besuch." Aya rollte leicht die Augen.  
  
Schuldig nickte, sah sich staunend in dem großen Haus um.   
  
„Dort hinten ist das Bad. Ich bring dich gleich dorthin, wenn das   
  
Dienstmädchen heißes Wasser bereitet hat."  
  
Aya führte den jungen Deutschen in ein großes, luftiges Zimmer.   
  
Ein geräumiges Doppelbett mit Baldachin beherrschte den hinteren   
  
Teil des Zimmers, an einem der großen Fenster stand ein edler   
  
Schreibtisch und die Hälfte der Wände war mit überfüllten Bücherregalen   
  
belegt. Eine offenbar unbenutzte Staffelei stand in der Nähe des Bettes   
  
und auf dem großen Teppich lagen zwei Kater. Die erste Katze, ein   
  
hellbrauner Siamkater, sprang auf, als sein Besitzer das Zimmer betrat,   
  
schnurrte leise, lief einmal im Kreis um den anderen Kater herum und   
  
legte sich wieder hin. Das zweite Tier, eine weiße Europäisch-Kurzhaar   
  
mit orangefarbenen Schnurrbart, blinzelte die beiden Jungen nur   
  
schläfrig an.  
  
„Das sind Silk und Satin. Beachte sie nicht, sie sind nutzlos. Liegen   
  
nur rum, sehen dekorativ aus.", murrte Aya, bewegte sich langsam   
  
durch den Raum.  
  
„Da du keine Kleider hast, kannst du für ein paar Tage meine tragen.   
  
Dort, im Wandschrank." Er deutete auf eine weiße Tür in der Nähe   
  
des Bettes.  
  
„Die Küche und das Esszimmer zeige ich dir, wenn du gebadet hast.   
  
Dann ist es vermutlich auch schon Zeit zum Essen. Gibt es etwas,   
  
was du nicht isst ?", fragte Aya, drehte sich nun zu Schuldig um.  
  
„Ich…"  
  
„Brüderchen !!!", erklang eine helle, aufgekratzte Stimme.  
  
Ein junges Mädchen, vielleicht 9 Jahre alt, sprang in Ayas Zimmer, sah   
  
sich mit leuchtenden Augen um. Dann entdeckte sie ihren Bruder und   
  
Schuldig, der verloren und ängstlich wirkte.  
  
„Oh ! Wer ist das ?" Sie kam mit federnden Bewegungen auf Schuldig   
  
zu, so dass ihre Zöpfe wippten. Schuldig wich unwillkürlich zurück.   
  
„Das ist Schuldig. Schuldig, das ist Aya-chan, meine Schwester…"  
  
„… Ihr habt den gleichen Namen ?", fragte Schuldig verstört.  
  
„Das erklär ich dir nachher. Ich bin sicher, dein Bad ist fertig. Komm   
  
mit…", murmelte er, packte Schuldigs Handgelenk und zog ihn aus dem   
  
Zimmer, ließen das Mädchen ratlos stehen. Silk, der Siamkater, trabte   
  
zum Bett, unter dem sich Satin versteckt hatte, kaum dass die Stimme   
  
Aya-chan's ertönt war. Während er mit leisem Schnurren zu dem   
  
verschreckten Kater kriechen wollte, entdeckte ihn Aya-chan und   
  
hob ihn grinsend hoch.  
  
„Haa~lloooh, Silk !!", begrüßte sie den verwirrten Kater, der sie hilflos   
  
anblinzelte. Satin fauchte leise unter dem Bett. Aya-chan pustete leicht   
  
in Silks Gesicht, worauf der zierliche Kater die Ohren zurücklegte und   
  
die Augen schloss. Achtlos ließ das Mädchen den Kater fallen, der sich   
  
mit Mühe abfing und zu Satin unters Bett jagte.  
  
„Brüderchen !!", rief sie wieder, folgte ihrem Bruder aus dem Zimmer.  
  
*  
  
Aya schubste Schuldig in das Badezimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.   
  
Er verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Diese Nervensäge !", knurrte er, bemerkte zufrieden die Wanne, die   
  
mit heißen Wasser angefüllt war.   
  
Schuldig blinzelte ihn verwirrt an. Seufzend kam Aya auf ihn zu, zog   
  
ihm ungeduldig das alte, verschmutze Hemd aus.  
  
„Warum habt ihr den gleichen Namen ?", fragte Schuldig neugierig,   
  
beobachtete Aya, der den Lumpen angewidert in eine Ecke warf.   
  
„Sie ist nicht meine richtige Schwester. Meine neue Mutter hat sie   
  
mit in die Ehe gebracht. Es war ein Zufall, dass wir beide den   
  
gleichen Namen haben. Deshalb sieht sie mir auch nicht   
  
ähnlich.", erklärte Aya, entledigte Schuldig der restlichen Fetzen,   
  
die sich Kleidung schimpften.   
  
Schubsend bewegte er Schuldig zur Wanne, prüfte noch einmal   
  
kurz die Temperatur.  
  
„Rein mit dir !", forderte er ihn auf.  
  
Zaghaft stieg Schuldig in das heiße, duftende Wasser, während   
  
Aya Shampoo, einen Schwamm und einen kleinen Eimer holte.   
  
Ohne große Umschweife tauchte er den Eimer in die Wanne, um   
  
ihn dann mit einem kleinen, bösartigen Lächeln über Schuldig   
  
Kopf zu leeren. Der Junge japste verschreckt, starrte ihn   
  
fassungslos an. Aya reagierte nicht darauf, nahm den Schwamm   
  
und packte Schuldig Arm, um ihn regelrecht grob zu schrubben.   
  
Schuldigs Gesicht spiegelte sein Missbehagen wider, aber er   
  
schwieg. Nach und nach bearbeitete Aya Schuldig Körper mit dem   
  
rauen Schwamm, bis dessen Haut rot glühte. Zufrieden betrachtete   
  
Aya sein Werk. Dann musterte er missbilligend Schuldigs   
  
verknotetes, dreckiges Haar. Mit blitzenden Augen kippte er zwei   
  
Handvoll Shampoo auf Schuldigs Kopf, dann begann er es unsanft   
  
einzumassieren. Immer wieder verhakten sich seine Finger in den   
  
Knoten des langen Haares, bis er heftig daran riss. Jedes Mal zuckte   
  
Schuldig zusammen, biss sich auf die Lippen, um einen leisen   
  
Aufschrei zu verhindern.  
  
„Es wäre das beste, wenn ich dein Haar abrasieren   
  
würde…", knurrte Aya unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Nach   
  
etwa 15-minütigen Kampf mit den langen Strähnen, trocknete Aya   
  
seine Hände ab und massierte seine Arme. Ärger blitze in seinen   
  
Augen, als Schuldig ihn verstört ansah. Tränen standen in den   
  
großen, grünen Augen und Aya seufzte leise.  
  
„Es ist gleich vorbei. Schau nicht so, als ob ich dich geschlagen   
  
hätte.", murrte er, griff nach dem kleinen Eimer und füllte ihn wieder   
  
mit dem trüben Wasser der Wanne. Ohne Vorwarnung schüttete er   
  
es wieder über Schuldigs eingeschäumten Kopf, dann betrachtete   
  
er den frierenden Jungen. Das Wasser war inzwischen kalt geworden,   
  
doch Aya ließ ihn noch nicht aufstehen.  
  
„Warte hier, ich hole frisches Wasser für deine Haare.", befahl   
  
er und verließ das Bad.   
  
Schuldig blieb zitternd und wimmernd zurück.  
  
*  
  
Aya-chan sah ihren Bruder aus dem Badezimmer gehen, die Kleider   
  
wirkten feucht und er sah gestresst aus. Neugierig hüpfte sie zur   
  
Badezimmertür, die er offen gelassen hatte. Vorsichtig lugte sie   
  
hinein, horchte dabei auf die Schritte ihres Bruders, die sich immer   
  
weiter entfernten.   
  
Der Junge aus Ayas Schlafzimmer saß hilflos und unglücklich in der   
  
Wanne, seine Haut wirkte gerötet und in seinen Haaren haftete   
  
Schaum.  
  
„Haa~llooh !!", begrüßte sie ihn fröhlich, tänzelte in das   
  
Zimmer zu ihm.   
  
Schuldig sah sie unsicher an, bewegte sich in der Wanne   
  
rückwärts, als sie näher kam.   
  
„Hallo…", antwortete Schuldig leise, senkte den Blick. Die   
  
Stimmen waren mit voller Macht zurückgekehrt, beherrschten   
  
erneut seinen Kopf, hallten in seinen Ohren und trübten   
  
seine Sinne.   
  
„Du siehst aber nicht glücklich aus !!", bemerkte Aya-chan,   
  
tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen Schuldigs Wange. Der Junge   
  
wich vor ihrer Berührung zurück, doch seine Bewegungen   
  
wirkten langsam und erschöpft.   
  
„Frierst du ?", fragte sie, lief um die Wanne herum.   
  
Schuldig antwortete nicht, sank schwach gegen den Wannenrand.   
  
„Ich weine doch nicht…", wisperte er hilflos.  
  
„Aya-chan !! Was machst du da ?", fauchte Aya zornig, starrte   
  
seine kleine Schwester an, die ratlos neben Schuldigs   
  
zusammengesunkener Gestalt stand.  
  
„Nichts !", antwortete sie empört.  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten eilte Aya zu dem jungen Deutschen,   
  
packte ihn bei den Schultern.  
  
„Hau ab, Aya-chan !", schnarrte Aya, klopfte leicht gegen   
  
Schuldigs Wange.   
  
In den Augen des Jüngeren leuchtete es kurz auf und er drängte   
  
sich an Ayas Körper.  
  
„Nicht doch, du bist ganz nass !! Schuldig ! Komm schon, setz   
  
dich ruhig hin. Ich bin ja da. Und jetzt verzieh dich endlich, Aya-chan !"  
  
Widerwillig ging das junge Mädchen aus dem Raum, schloss   
  
lautstark die Tür hinter sich. Aya beachtete den Lärm nicht, half   
  
Schuldig aus der Wanne.  
  
„Komm her. Beug den Kopf. Genau. Ich werde jetzt Wasser drüber   
  
schütten.", warnte er vor, nahm den Eimer und schüttete langsam das   
  
kalte Wasser über Schuldigs langes Haar.  
  
„So ist es gut. Hier, ein Handtuch..." Mit einem leichten Lächeln   
  
wickelte er Schuldig in das große Tuch, strich kurz über das   
  
glänzende Haar.   
  
„Wir gehen wieder in mein Zimmer, da werd ich dich kämmen…"   
  
Schuldig nickte, klammerte sich hilfesuchend an Ayas Hand und ließ  
  
sich von ihm zurückführen.   
  
*  
  
„Setz dich…", forderte Aya leise auf, suchte nach einer Bürste.   
  
Silk sprang vom Fensterbrett um zu Schuldig zu schleichen und   
  
seinen Kopf gegen dessen Arm zu drücken. Lächelnd streichelte   
  
Schuldig das zartgliedrige Tier, bemerkte Satin, der gemächlich über   
  
das Bett stolzierte, um sich dann neben Silk fallen zu lassen. Mit   
  
halbgeschlossenen Augen und einem tiefen Schnurren ließ er zu, wie   
  
Silk seinen Rücken leckte. Schuldig kicherte leise, dann kam Aya   
  
zurück, musterte kurz seine Haustiere.  
  
„… Ein Witz der Natur…", murmelte er, dann begann er vorsichtig   
  
durch die nassen Strähnen zu fahren.   
  
Schuldig erschauerte leicht, als eisige Tropfen seine Haut berührten,   
  
doch er lächelte trotzdem. Aya war so nett.   
  
„Ist dir kalt ? Willst du eine Decke ?", fragte Aya, legte bereits eine   
  
der Decken um Schuldigs Schultern.   
  
„Danke…"  
  
„Schon gut."  
  
„Ich hab dich lieb, Aya…", sagte Schuldig ehrlich.  
  
Aya schwieg einen Moment. Dann umarmte er Schuldig kurz.  
  
„Ich dich auch.", murmelte er knapp.   
  
Was tat er nicht alles, um diesen Jungen nicht zu enttäuschen.  
  
*  
  
Schweigend beobachtete Aya Schuldig, der auf dem Bett saß und   
  
durch ein bebildertes Märchenbuch blätterte, das Aya seiner   
  
Schwester weggenommen hatte.   
  
„Kannst du nicht lesen ?", fragte Aya, als er bemerkte, dass   
  
Schuldig sich nur die Bilder betrachtete.  
  
Schuldig schüttelte den Kopf, ohne aufzusehen. Röte breitete   
  
sich auf seinen Wangen aus.   
  
„… Wir haben einen Privatlehrer hier. Ich werde ihm sagen, dass er   
  
dich auch unterrichten soll.", murmelte Aya, warf einen Ball nach Silk,   
  
der sich begeistert darauf stürzte. Satin blinzelte schläfrig, entschloss   
  
sich jedoch zu Ayas Überraschung, zusammen mit Silk zu spielen.   
  
Schulterzuckend wandte er sich von den Tieren ab.   
  
„Wie alt warst du, als du dorthin gekommen bist ?"  
  
Schuldig sah verwirrt auf. Er schien scharf nachzudenken, dann   
  
zeigte er Aya seine Hand.  
  
„… Fünf…", antwortete er leise.  
  
Aya presste die Lippen zusammen.   
  
„Es gibt bald Essen… Komm her, dein Hemdkragen sitzt   
  
nicht richtig."   
  
Schuldig kam auf allen Vieren zu ihm, lächelte jungenhaft, als der   
  
Rotschopf an dem Seidenhemd herumzupfte.  
  
„Wie alt bist du jetzt ? Weißt du das ?"  
  
Wieder schien Schuldig nachzudenken, kam jedoch zu keinem   
  
Ergebnis. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Weißt du denn, wann du Geburtstag hast ?", versuchte es Aya.  
  
„… Am… neunten… ähm… August ?", fragte Schuldig mehr, als   
  
das er antwortete.  
  
Aya seufzte leise, strich noch einmal durch Schuldigs seidig   
  
glänzendes Haar.   
  
„Wir werden dein Haar schneiden müssen… Die Spitzen sind   
  
kaputt und es ist zu fransig…", meinte Aya, stand auf und kramte   
  
in seinem Nachttisch. Schuldig blies sich ein paar Strähnen seines   
  
Ponys aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Ich hab ein Band. Dann fallen dir die Haar nicht immer ins Gesicht."   
  
Aya musterte das gelbe Band in seiner Hand. Er wusste nicht einmal,   
  
woher das Band war, aber es kam gelegen. Linkisch band er es um   
  
Schuldigs Kopf, so dass die langen Strähnen um sein Gesicht lagen,   
  
aber nicht mehr in seine Augen fielen.   
  
„Das geht so…"  
  
„Brüderchen !!! Esse~en !", rief Aya-chan, riss die Tür auf.  
  
Satin und Silk hielten in ihrem Spiel inne und jagten unters Bett, wo   
  
man Satin leise fauchen hörte. Aya starrte seine Schwester ärgerlich   
  
an, nahm Schuldigs Hand und drückte sie beruhigend.   
  
„Ich hab dich gehört, Aya-chan… Und jetzt verschwinde, du   
  
erschreckst die Katzen !", zischte er.  
  
Aya-chan beachtete ihn nicht, hüpfte zum Bett und grinste Schuldig   
  
an, der ungeschickt aufstand und sich hinter Ayas Rücken versteckte.   
  
Das Mädchen war ihm nicht geheuer. Wenn sie nahe war, tauchte eine   
  
unangenehme, boshafte Stimme in seinem Kopf auf, die zu Unsinn und   
  
Streit aufforderte. Die Stimme sprach auch ab und zu von Aya, und wie   
  
man ihn ärgern könnte, weswegen Schuldig die Stimme noch mehr   
  
verabscheute.   
  
Sie sprach gerade von Schuldig, als dieser den Kopf an Ayas Rücken   
  
drückte und die Stimme damit verschwand. Er war jedoch nicht   
  
neugierig, was die Stimme gesagt hätte. Es wäre sicher etwas Böses   
  
und Gemeines gewesen.   
  
Glücklich, die Stimme losgeworden zu sein, atmete er Ayas seltsamen   
  
Duft ein, der ihn an Blumen und Kekse erinnerte.  
  
„Verschwinde endlich !", fuhr Aya das Mädchen an, die ihn wütend   
  
anstarrte und aus seinem Zimmer stapfte.  
  
Schuldig, der immer noch sein Gesicht in Ayas Rücken vergraben   
  
hatte, bemerkte, wie Aya sich versteifte.  
  
„Lass jetzt los. Sie ist weg…", murrte er kühl, ging einen Schritt nach vorn.   
  
Schuldig sah ihn mit hilflos geweiteten Augen an.  
  
„… Du sitzt beim Essen neben mir. Und schau nicht so." Aya runzelte   
  
die Stirn und starrte zur Tür.   
  
„… Bist du böse auf mich ?", fragte Schuldig kleinlaut.  
  
Aya schwieg. Nervös kaute der junge Deutsche auf seiner Unterlippe,   
  
beobachtete den Rotschopf, der wortlos zur Tür blickte.  
  
„… Nein…" Aya schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und nahm   
  
Schuldigs Hand.  
  
„Lass uns jetzt gehen. Sonst wird das Essen kalt."  
  
Erleichtert folgte Schuldig ihm, winkte den beiden Katern zu, die   
  
noch immer unter dem Bett hockten und ihn mit ihren leuchtenden   
  
Augen nachstarrten.  
  
*  
  
Schuldigs Herz klopfte ungewöhnlich schnell. Er war nervös. Es war   
  
der erste Tag, an dem er nicht allein mit Aya in dessen Zimmer   
  
gegessen hatte. Aya hatte ihm erzählt, dass seine Tante sich   
  
beschwerte, ihren lieben Neffen nie sehen zu können. Allerdings   
  
glaubte Aya, dass seine Tante nur furchtbar neugierig war und   
  
Schuldig endlich sehen wollte.   
  
Also saß Schuldig nun neben Aya an einer großen Tafel und   
  
lächelte die große Brünette mit dem Rotstich schüchtern an. Sie stellte   
  
ihm immer wieder Fragen, die er nicht beantworten konnte oder Aya   
  
stattdessen beantwortete, weil er zu langsam war.  
  
„Und ist Aya auch immer schön nett zu dir ?" Sie lächelte liebenswürdig,   
  
nippte beiläufig an ihrem Weinglas.  
  
Schuldig nickte mit leuchten Augen, während Aya nur die Stirn runzelte.  
  
„Tante Manx, lass ihn in Frieden. Er kommt nicht mal zum Essen !", bemerkte   
  
er eisig.  
  
Die Angesprochene schürzte die Lippen und schien etwas erwidern zu   
  
wollen, doch der Ausdruck in Ayas Augen hielt sie davon ab. Ärgerlich   
  
wandte sie sich an ihre Schwester.  
  
Schuldig lächelte Aya verhalten an, stocherte wieder in dem Essen,   
  
das so ungewohnt für ihn war.  
  
„Schmeckt es dir nicht, Schuschu ?", fragte Ayas Mutter, legte leicht   
  
den Kopf schief.  
  
„Ich… äh… doch… ah…"  
  
„Bestimmt kennt er so ein Essen nicht ! Er ist doch Deutscher, hast du   
  
gesagt, nicht ?", mischte Manx sich ein.  
  
„Oh, richtig ! Na ja, du gewöhnst dich sicher bald daran, Schuschu !"   
  
Ayas Mutter lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Hilflos nickte er und kostete   
  
vorsichtig von dem Nachtisch, den Aya ihm zuschob.  
  
*  
  
Silk erhob sich langsam von Schuldigs Schoß, stolzierte graziös zu Satin,   
  
der ihn nur träge beobachtete. Leise maunzend rieb der feingliedrige   
  
Siamkater seinen Kopf an Satin's. Der weiße Kater erwiderte die Geste,  
  
leckte zärtlich über Silks Stirn. Schuldig beobachtete sie fasziniert, als sie   
  
begannen, sich gegenseitig das Fell zu lecken. Aya bemerkte von all dem   
  
nichts, war wie so oft in ein Buch vertieft.  
  
„Warum sind Silk und Satin nie draußen ?"  
  
Aya sah auf, schwieg einen Moment nachdenklich.  
  
„… Ich kann sie nicht rauslassen… Siehst du, Schuldig, Silk und Satin   
  
sind anders als andere Katzen. Die wilden Katzen würden sie verletzen.   
  
Vielleicht sogar töten…", erklärte er.  
  
Schuldig legte verwirrt den Kopf schief, nagte an seiner Unterlippe und   
  
betrachtete weiter eingehend die schmusenden Katzen.  
  
„Wieso anders ? Sie sehen aus wie jede andere Katze auch…", fand er.  
  
Wieder schwieg Aya, überlegte, wie er das Schuldigs kindlichem   
  
Verständnis begreiflich machen sollte.  
  
„Nun… Normale Kater suchen sich eine weibliche Katze. Wie bei den   
  
Menschen, wo ein Junge ein Mädchen sucht. Aber Silk mag keine Katzen,   
  
er mag nur Satin. Und Satin liebt nur Silk. Andere Katzen finden das aber   
  
falsch. Und… uhm… sie wollen Silk und Satin ihre Meinung aufzwingen.   
  
Da die beiden aber nicht wollen, würden die anderen Katzen sie töten…",   
  
versuchte es Aya.  
  
Schuldig sah ihn schweigend an, schien über das Gehörte nachzudenken.   
  
„Bin ich auch nicht normal ? Ich mag ja auch dich und nicht Aya-chan…"  
  
Verblüfft betrachtete ihn Aya. Dann lächelte er sanft.  
  
„Nein. Das ist schon in Ordnung. Und selbst wenn… Ich pass schon auf,   
  
dass dir niemand weh tut…", versprach er.  
  
Schuldig strahlte ihn erleichtert an, warf sich dem verdutzten Rotschopf   
  
in die Arme.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Aya !", lachte der Junge fröhlich.  
  
Aya strich ihm über die langen Locken, die immer noch nicht geschnitten   
  
worden waren.  
  
„Ich weiß, Schuschu…"  
  
Selig kuschelte Schuldig sich in Ayas Arme, genoss die beruhigende Stille,   
  
die sich in seinem Sein ausbreitete.  
  
*  
  
„… nicht lan-ge, so war das alles, wie ein Li… Li-cht, in mir er… er-losch-en,   
  
und stumm und trau-rig…", las Schuldig stotternd vor, runzelte angestrengt   
  
die Stirn, während er versuchte, die unbekannten Zeichen zu erkennen. Aya   
  
starrte ihn ärgerlich an.  
  
„Gib dir ein bisschen Mühe ! Du bist fast 14 Jahre alt ! Du wirst doch wohl   
  
fließend lesen können !!", schrie er ihn an, stand von dem Bett auf und kam   
  
auf ihn zu.  
  
Schuldig zog den Kopf ein, wusste, was jetzt folgen würde. Im nächsten   
  
Moment riss Aya seinen Kopf an den langen Haaren hoch, starrte ihm   
  
zornig in die Augen.  
  
„Der Lehrer wird vielleicht dafür bezahlt, dass er geduldig mit dir ist, aber   
  
ich nicht !", zischte er, riss noch einmal an den langen, flammendroten   
  
Strähnen in seiner Hand, wie um den Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid…", wimmerte Schuldig, versuchte mit aller Macht die   
  
Tränen in seinen Augen zurückzublinzeln.   
  
„Das will ich hoffen ! Und jetzt gib dir mehr Mühe !", knurrte Aya, stieß   
  
Schuldig Kopf ruckartig nach vorne, so dass der junge Deutsche mit dem   
  
Kinn auf die Tischplatte knallte. Ohne einen Laut des Schmerzes richtete   
  
Schuldig sich wieder auf, sah Aya schüchtern nach, der wieder zum Bett   
  
ging und sich mit komplizierten Matheaufgaben beschäftigte.  
  
„… wie ein Schatten saß ich da und suchte das… entschwundene…   
  
Leben…", flüsterte Schuldig angespannt, legte die Hände flach auf den   
  
Tisch, um sein Zittern zu verbergen.  
  
Schweigend beobachtete Aya ihn. Er wusste, dass er Schuldig ungerecht   
  
und grausam behandelte. Schuldig hatte einen Großteil seines Lebens im   
  
Irrenhaus verbracht und es war ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch bei   
  
klarem Verstand war. Und er hatte sehr schnell gelernt, war im Lesen   
  
inzwischen so gut wie Aya-chan, die schon seit zwei Jahren lernte.   
  
Eigentlich sollte er ihn loben und nicht schlagen.  
  
Aber Aya glaubte, er müsste Schuldig für die kleinsten Fehler bestrafen.   
  
Es ging nicht darum, dass er beim Lesen manchmal stotterte. Es ging darum,   
  
dass Aya das Gefühl hatte, Schuldig würde noch etwas wirklich   
  
Schreckliches tun, dass er ihn schon jetzt dafür bestrafen musste, weil   
  
er später vielleicht nicht mehr die Chance dazu hatte.  
  
Doch jedes Mal, wenn er ihn verletzt und bestraft hatte, bekam er ein schlechtes   
  
Gewissen. Dachte an die Loyalität und Liebe, die Schuldig ihm entgegen brachte,   
  
dachte daran, dass er vielleicht nie etwas Schlechtes tun würde, wenn Aya das   
  
von ihm verlangte.   
  
„… Nein, rief mein Herz, nein, meine… Di… Dio…" Gehetzt blickte Schuldig   
  
auf, erwartete bereits Ayas wütendes Gesicht.  
  
„Diotima, Schuldig. Vielleicht sollte ich dir ein anderes Buch geben. Das ist   
  
zu schwierig…", murmelte er, stand auf und ging zu einem der Bücherregale.  
  
Verwirrt beobachtete ihn Schuldig, dann breitete sich ein zartes Lächeln auf   
  
seinen jugendlichen Zügen aus.   
  
Aya war nicht mehr wütend. Er würde ihn nicht mehr schlagen, sondern ihm   
  
helfen. Und heute Nacht würde er wieder in Ayas Armen schlafen dürfen,   
  
müsste nicht wieder am anderen Ende des Bettes liegen.  
  
„Komm her, Schuldig, das hier ist vielleicht was für dich. Ein Buch mit   
  
Tiergeschichten." Aya lächelte sanft, als Schuldig auf ihn zukam und das   
  
vertrauensvolle Leuchten in seinen Augen zurück war.  
  
„Danke !", sagte Schuldig fröhlich, umarmte Aya, wobei er den Kopf wie immer  
  
in Ayas Halsbeuge legte, um den Geruch, dessen Namen er immer noch nicht   
  
kannte, völlig in sich aufnehmen zu können.  
  
„Schuldig ! Nicht doch ! Irgendwann wird uns jemand so sehen und ich werde   
  
mir dumme Witze anhören müssen, warum ich dich aus dem Irrenheim und in   
  
mein Bett geholt habe !", scherzte Aya, schob Schuldig leicht von sich.  
  
Der junge Deutsche sah ihn verständnislos an.  
  
„Wieso ?"  
  
Aya errötete leicht. Er vergaß immer wieder, dass Schuldigs Geist nicht der   
  
eines 13-jährigen war. Auch nicht mehr der eines Fünfjährigen, aber noch   
  
immer zu jung.  
  
„Uhm… Das erkläre ich dir ein anderes Mal… Fang lieber an zu   
  
lesen…", lenkte Aya ab.  
  
Gehorsam ging Schuldig zurück zum Schreibtisch und begann leise   
  
vorzulesen. Aya stand noch immer am Bücherregal, beobachtete   
  
weiterhin den dünnen Jungen, der ihn so sehr verwirrte.  
  
„… Ich geh etwas Süßes holen. Bleib du hier und lies weiter. Ich bin   
  
gleich zurück."  
  
Schuldig nickte nervös, lächelte gezwungen.  
  
„Schau nicht so, ich bin wirklich in ein paar Minuten wieder zurück.   
  
Lies weiter, dann bist du abgelenkt.", riet Aya, ging langsam zur Tür.  
  
„Ja. Bis gleich…"  
  
„Bis gleich…"  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Aya…"  
  
„Ich weiß, Schuldig. Lies weiter…", murmelte Aya noch, dann verließ er   
  
das Zimmer.  
  
*  
  
Aya legte noch etwas Schokolade, die Schuldig so mochte, auf das Tablett,   
  
lächelte leicht. Zufrieden machte er sich auf den Weg nach oben, wollte   
  
Schuldig nicht allzu lange warten lassen.  
  
Als er am Wohnzimmer vorbei ging, hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters.  
  
„Aya ! Komm doch mal her !"  
  
Gehorsam betrat Aya das große, luxuriöse Zimmer, betrachtete kühl seinen   
  
Vater, der mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen in seinem Sessel am   
  
Kamin saß.  
  
„Ich hätte da eine Frage, Aya…", sagte er mit ruhiger, beinahe monotoner   
  
Stimme.  
  
Aya nickte knapp, sah ihn abwartend an.  
  
„Schuldig schläft doch noch immer in deinem Zimmer, oder ?"  
  
Wieder ein kurzes Nicken.  
  
„Warum ? Das Gästezimmer ist doch inzwischen frei. Manx ist seit Tagen   
  
weg…" Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Er kann nicht allein schlafen.", erwiderte Aya gleichmütig.  
  
„Warum nicht ?"  
  
„Die Stimmen kehren zurück. Er bekommt Panik, bricht jedes Mal beinahe   
  
zusammen."  
  
Ayas Vater nickte verstehend.  
  
„Ist er gerade allein in deinem Zimmer ?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„… Hat er keine Angst ?"  
  
„Doch."  
  
„Warum lässt du ihn dann allein ?"  
  
„… Ich kann ihn nicht immer überall mit hinnehmen."  
  
Sein Vater schwieg, sah seinen Sohn nachdenklich an.  
  
„Glaubst du, dass er so die Stimmen vergessen wird ?"  
  
„… Nein…"  
  
„Also bestrafst du ihn mit Absicht."  
  
„… Vielleicht…", antwortete Aya vage.  
  
„Ich verstehe dein Verhalten nicht. Erst rettest du ihn aus dem Irrenheim   
  
und nun quälst du ihn. Ich habe gesehen, wie du ihn behandelst. Ich weiß   
  
nicht, ob ich das dulden kann, Aya. Schuldig mag verrückt sein, aber er ist   
  
ein Mensch."  
  
„Er gehört mir.", murmelte Aya trotzig.  
  
Der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Niemand hat das Recht, einen anderen zu besitzen. Das weißt du Aya, du   
  
bist nicht dumm. Du bist nicht wie deine Mutter oder ihr verzogenes Gör."  
  
Schweigend sahen sie sich an, maßen sich gegenseitig mit Blicken.  
  
„Geh jetzt. Bevor er zusammenbricht."  
  
Ein kurzes Nicken, dann war Aya fort.  
  
*  
  
Schuldig kauerte zitternd am Boden, hielt sich den dröhnenden Kopf.   
  
„Aya kommt gleich zurück… Aya kommt gleich zurück…", murmelte er, die   
  
Worte wie ein Mantra immer wieder wiederholend.  
  
Warum ließ Aya ihn so lange allein ?  
  
„Nicht weinen… Dann werde ich für immer allein sein…", wisperte er leise,  
  
als er spürte, wie seine Augen brannten.   
  
Die Stimmen wurden leiser. Schuldig hob keuchend den Kopf, starrte   
  
erwartungsvoll auf die Tür.   
  
„Aya kommt gleich wieder…", murmelte er mit einem an Irrsinn   
  
grenzenden Grinsen.  
  
In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Aya kam herein. Er warf einen   
  
kurzen Blick auf Schuldig, stellte schweigend das Tablett ab. Seine Miene   
  
änderte sich kein bisschen, als er auf Schuldig zukam und ihn sanft in die   
  
Arme nahm.  
  
„Schscht… Ich bin zurück… Es ist vorbei."  
  
„Zurück…", hauchte Schuldig schwach, umarmte Aya hilfesuchend.  
  
„Ja. Zurück."  
  
*  
  
„Schuldig…", murmelte Aya verschlafen, öffnete sein linkes Auge, um zu   
  
sehen, was der Junge tat.  
  
Wie so oft kuschelte sich Schuldig eng an Aya, drängte sich an die Quelle   
  
seines Seelenfriedens. Aya leckte sich geistesabwesend über die trockenen   
  
Lippen, strich sacht über Schuldigs wirres Haar, das ihn und die Kissen bedeckte.  
  
„… Sollte dir wirklich die Haare schneiden…", wisperte er müde, küsste   
  
Schuldigs Stirn, und schloss wieder die Augen, die Arme besitzergreifend   
  
um den schmalen Jungen neben ihn gelegt.  
  
Es war manchmal schwierig für Aya, neben Schuldig zu schlafen. Die warme,   
  
seidige Haut reizte ihn und es gefiel ihm seiner Auffassung nach viel zu gut,   
  
darüber zu streicheln. Schuldig war zu anschmiegsam, um Ayas Annäherungen   
  
auszuweichen. Das Wissen, mit Schuldig tun zu können, was er wollte,   
  
machte es Aya nicht gerade leichter.  
  
Es war nicht Schuldigs Geschlecht, das ihn störte – es war sein   
  
Geisteszustand. Aya war es, als vergehe er sich an einem kleinen   
  
Kind, wenn er Schuldig berührte, auch wenn der junge Deutsche in   
  
seinem Alter war.  
  
Völlige Unschuld.  
  
Nicht einmal seine Schwester war so sündenlos und rein, obwohl sie um   
  
einiges jünger war als Schuldig.  
  
„Ich warte…", flüsterte Aya in die Dunkelheit.  
  
„… Worauf ?", zwitscherte Schuldig schlaftrunken.  
  
„… Darauf, dass du alt genug bist für die Spiele der Erwachsenen…", antwortete   
  
Aya vage, überrascht, dass sein Bettgefährte wach war.  
  
„Wann ist das ?"  
  
„Das weiß ich noch nicht. Aber ich werde es dir sagen, wenn es soweit ist."  
  
„Okay. Gute Nacht, Aya…"  
  
„Gute Nacht, Schu… Träum schön…"  
  
Aya zog Schuldig noch enger an sich, entschlossen, wieder einzuschlafen.  
  
*  
  
Schuldig balgte sich lachend mit den Katzen, zog so wieder einmal Ayas   
  
Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
  
„Sag mal, Schuldig…", begann er.  
  
Schuldig sah sofort auf, keuchte leicht. Silk und Satin sprangen noch immer   
  
aufgekratzt um ihn herum.  
  
„Ja ?"  
  
„… Diese Stimmen, die du hörst… Wie sind die ?"  
  
Ratlos sah der Deutsche ihn an.  
  
„… Wie ? Ich weiß nicht… Es sind so viele…"  
  
„Wie viele ?"  
  
Der Gefragte zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
„So weit kann ich noch nicht zählen.", antwortete er leichthin.  
  
Aya sah ihn unruhig an. Schuldig konnte bereits bis zu einer Millionen zählen.  
  
„Bist du sicher ?"  
  
Ein kurzes Nicken. Schuldig stand auf und kam zu ihm, legte den Kopf auf   
  
Ayas Schoß. Der Rotschopf streichelte abgelenkt über die Massen   
  
orangefarbener Seide.  
  
„… Und… und du kannst sie nicht unterscheiden ?"  
  
„… Doch… Ein oder zwei…", murmelte Schuldig unwillig. Er mochte nicht   
  
darüber sprechen.  
  
„Welche ?"  
  
„… Wenn Aya-chan hier ist, kommt mit ihr immer eine boshafte Stimme, die   
  
dich immer ärgern will."  
  
„Mich ?"  
  
„Ja… Ich kann sie nicht leiden, aber wenn ich ganz nah bei dir bin, höre ich sie   
  
nicht mehr…"  
  
„… Welche Stimmen hörst du noch ?", fragte Aya nachdenklich.  
  
„… So eine Stimme, die immer über Parfüm und Haare und Kleider spricht. Sie   
  
ist so schrill…"  
  
„Wann hörst du sie ?"  
  
„… Beim Essen… Ja, immer, wenn wir essen."  
  
Aya schwieg eine Weile, strich weiter beruhigend durch Schuldigs lange   
  
Strähnen. Ein leises Schnurren seitens Schuldig ließ ihn leicht lächeln.  
  
„Sag, Schuldig… hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, warum du diese   
  
Stimmen hörst ?"  
  
Der Junge in seinem Schoß verkrampfte sich leicht.  
  
„Weil ich das Kind des Teufels bin…", antwortete er bitter.  
  
Aya sah überrascht auf ihn hinunter.  
  
„Wie kommst du denn darauf ?"  
  
„… Die alte Frau hat das gesagt… Die Frau mit den bösen Augen und den   
  
spitzen Fingern…"  
  
„Wann ?!", zischte Aya wütend.  
  
„… Lange her… Sie wollte, dass ich… in den Käfig komme."  
  
Fäuste krallten sich in Schuldigs Locken und der Junge zuckte zusammen.  
  
„Aya…", wisperte er verstört, war sich nicht klar, was er falsch gemacht hatte.  
  
„Oh ! Entschuldige !" Aya ließ los, massierte vorsichtig Schuldigs Kopfhaut.  
  
„Aber… Sag das nie wieder, hörst du ?! Du bist kein Kind des Teufels,   
  
Schuldig ! Diese Frau war ein Dummkopf !"  
  
Schuldig nickte hilflos, sah vertrauensvoll zu Aya hoch.  
  
„Ja…" Er lächelte sanft.  
  
Wieder schwiegen die Beiden eine Weile. Schuldig empfand das nicht im   
  
Geringsten als unangenehm, war doch Aya immer so sanft, wenn er schwieg.  
  
„… Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, dass die Stimmen in deinem Kopf…   
  
nicht einfach nur Stimmen sind ?"  
  
Verwirrt blinzelte Schuldig.  
  
„Nicht einfach nur Stimmen ?", wiederholte er begriffsstutzig.  
  
Aya nickte knapp.  
  
„Wenn man so darüber nachdenkt… Könnten es doch… Gedanken sein…"  
  
„Gedanken ?"  
  
„Ja, wiederhol nicht immer was ich sage, sonst denken die Leute, du wärst   
  
beschränkt !", lachte Aya leise.  
  
Schuldig zog eine Grimasse, drückte den Kopf in Ayas Brustkorb.  
  
„Schau… Was ist, wenn du nicht verrückt bist ?! Wenn du nur die   
  
Gedanken anderer Menschen hörst… ?"  
  
Der junge Deutsche antwortete ihm nicht, hob Ayas Hemd und verkroch   
  
sich halb darunter. Aya kicherte leise, als Schuldigs Haar seinen Bauch kitzelte.  
  
„Komm schon ! Was denkst du ?"  
  
„… Warum kann ich dann deine Gedanken nicht hören ?"  
  
„… Das weiß ich nicht…"  
  
„Dann ist es doch egal. Die Gedanken anderer Menschen interessieren   
  
mich nicht."  
  
„Aber es würde bedeuten, dass du völlig unberechtigt in diesen Käfig   
  
gesteckt wurdest !"  
  
Schuldig kam unter dem Hemd hervor, sah Aya ernst an.  
  
„Würde es alles ungeschehen machen, wenn es so wäre ?", fragte er leise.  
  
„… Nein, würde es nicht…", gab Aya zu.  
  
„Dann ist es mir egal…"  
  
Er umarmte Aya, presste sein Gesicht in Ayas Bauch.  
  
„Halt mich fest…", wimmerte er.  
  
Erschrocken rutschte Aya vom Stuhl, ging vor Schuldig in die Knie und   
  
umarmte ihn fest. Schuldigs Körper bebte vor verhaltenen Schluchzern.  
  
„Ist schon gut, Schuldig… Wein ruhig…", flüsterte Aya.  
  
„Nein… Ich darf nicht weinen… Dann werde ich allein gelassen…"  
  
Aya biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Also doch. Er wusste, dass etwas mit   
  
Schuldig nicht stimmte. Kein Mensch wurde so gequält und verlor nicht   
  
eine einzige Träne.  
  
„Ich verlasse dich nicht. Weine ruhig. Ich lasse dich niemals allein, wie viel   
  
du auch weinen magst…"  
  
Ein leises Wimmern ertönte – und Schuldig weinte.  
  
*  
  
Schweigend saß Aya am Tisch, beobachtete seine Familienmitglieder beim   
  
Essen. Schuldig kaute mit missmutiger Miene an einer Gemüsesorte, die er   
  
nicht mochte. Sein Vater nippte hin und wieder an seinem Kaffee, während   
  
er mit gerunzelter Stirn die Zeitung las. Aya-chan plapperte unentwegt,   
  
erwartete offenbar von Schuldig oder ihrer Mutter, ihr zuzuhören.   
  
Schuldig saß direkt neben Ayas Mutter.   
  
„Hörst du etwas ?", fragte er leise, beugte sich zu Schuldig herüber.  
  
Verwirrt sah der Junge auf, wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht, wovon   
  
Aya überhaupt redete. Ratlos stocherte er in seinem Essen herum.  
  
„Die Stimme !", half Aya ungeduldig nach.  
  
Schuldig legte den Kopf schief.  
  
„Ja. Warum fragst du ?"  
  
„… Was sagt sie ?", fragte Aya sanft.  
  
„Ähm… Irgendetwas über ein neues Kleid. Das sehr teuer war.", antwortete   
  
Schuldig, stocherte wieder im Gemüse herum.  
  
„Wer hat ein neues Kleid ? Ich habe mir gestern auch ein neues Kleid geholt.   
  
Es war ein bisschen teuer, aber unheimlich schick ! Ich werde es morgen   
  
Abend beim Fest der Hidakas tragen !", erzählte Ayas Mutter, strahlte übers   
  
ganze Gesicht.  
  
Aya nickte, aß schweigend weiter.   
  
*  
  
„Schuldig…", sagte Aya gedehnt, lehnte sich gegen den Wannenrand.  
  
Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu Aya um, ließ das Buch in seinen Händen   
  
achtlos auf den Boden fallen.  
  
„Was ist ?!", fragte er neugierig.  
  
Aya öffnete langsam die violetten Augen, starrte an die Decke.  
  
„Hast du es gemerkt ?"  
  
Verwirrt legte Schuldig den Kopf schief, sah Aya fragend an.  
  
„Was ?!"  
  
„Meine Mutter. Du hast ihre Gedanken gelesen. Sie hat an ihr neues Kleid   
  
gedacht. Vermutlich hörst du immer ihre Gedanken beim Essen… Weil du   
  
neben ihr sitzt. Du kannst in meinem Beisein nur Stimmen hören, wenn dir   
  
jemand nahe ist. So wie Aya-chans Gedanken…", murmelte er langsam.  
  
Er drehte den Kopf, sah Schuldig intensiv an.  
  
„Du kannst Gedanken lesen, Schuldig. Vielleicht kannst du sogar mit   
  
anderen Menschen reden, mittels Gedanken… Das nennt man Telepathie…"  
  
Er setzte sich auf, zog Schuldig an seinem Kragen zu sich heran.  
  
„Du bist etwas ganz Besonderes, Schuldig…"  
  
Schuldig lächelte hilflos, wusste nichts darauf zu antworten.  
  
„… Schuldig…", hauchte Aya, verlor sich in den grünen Tiefen.  
  
Der Junge schwieg, verwirrt von dem seltsamen Ausdruck in   
  
Ayas Augen.   
  
„Du liebst mich, nicht wahr ?"  
  
„Ja !", antwortete Schuldig glücklich.   
  
„Gut…", erwiderte Aya nur, schloss die Augen.  
  
Schuldig wollte gerade nachfragen, ob es Aya vielleicht nicht gut ging,   
  
doch dann spürte er den Mund des Rothaarigen auf Seinem. Verstört   
  
hielt er still, rührte sich nicht, als die Zunge des Älteren über seine   
  
Lippen strich. Unsicher ließ er zu, wie Ayas Finger sich in sein Haar   
  
gruben, ihn noch enger an sich zogen. Zu verwirrt vom Verhalten seines   
  
Gegenübers, um zu reagieren, blieb er einfach ruhig sitzen.  
  
Schließlich ließ Aya von ihm ab, sah ihn schwer atmend an.  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Was nein ?!", fragte Schuldig verunsichert.  
  
„Nein, du bist noch nicht alt genug für die Spiele der Erwachsenen.", erklärte   
  
Aya ernst, dann stieg er aus der Wanne und ließ sich von Schuldig sein   
  
Handtuch reichen.  
  
„Dauert es denn noch lange ?"  
  
„Das weiß ich nicht… Wie hast du dich denn gerade gefühlt ?"  
  
„… Verwirrt ?!", schlug Schuldig vor.  
  
„… Na ja… Ein, zwei Jahre vielleicht noch…"  
  
Er lächelte Schuldig aufmunternd zu.  
  
„Macht aber nichts. Ich kann ja warten."  
  
Schuldig nickte, legte seine Hand in Ayas, um mit ihm zurück in ihr   
  
Zimmer zu gehen.  
  
*  
  
Aya knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen, als er das zerrissene Buch in der   
  
Mitte des Zimmers liegen sah. Schuldig ging in die Knie, versuchte die   
  
verängstigten Katzen unter dem Bett hervorzulocken.   
  
„Dieses Miststück… Sie wusste genau, dass das eine wertvolle   
  
Erstausgabe war…", zischte Aya, hob den zerfledderten   
  
Buchumschlag hoch.   
  
„War das Aya-chan ?", fragte Schuldig leise.  
  
„Natürlich. Steh da auf, du machst dich noch schmutzig. Die Katzen   
  
kommen auch von alleine wieder raus."  
  
Gehorsam erhob sich Schuldig, stellte sich an Ayas Seite.  
  
„Irgendwann bring ich sie noch um.", schwor der Rotschopf leise.  
  
Schuldig umfasste seinen Arm, lehnte sich leicht gegen ihn.  
  
„Ich kann das für dich machen…", murmelte er erschöpft.  
  
Aya sah ihn blass an.  
  
„Würdest du ?"  
  
„Klar. Ich mach alles für dich." Schuldig lächelte liebevoll.  
  
Nervös strich Aya durch Schuldigs weiches Haar.  
  
„… Ja… Aber erst, wenn ich es sage, ja ?"  
  
Schuldig nickte ernsthaft.  
  
„Ich verspreche es."  
  
*  
  
Aya-chan musste sich davon abhalten, laut aufzuschreien vor Wut.   
  
Wie konnte dieser Bastard, der sich ihr Bruder schimpfte, es wagen ?!   
  
Und Schuldig… Das würde er bereuen. Ihrem dummen Bruder so   
  
etwas zu versprechen.   
  
„Wir werden ja sehen, wer hier wen umbringt…", zischte sie bitter,   
  
dann verließ sie ihren Platz an Ayas Tür.  
  
*  
  
„Still halten, Schuldig… Sonst tu ich dir weh…", wisperte Aya an   
  
das Ohr des Deutschen.  
  
„Aah…", antwortete Schuldig zittrig.  
  
„Keine Sorge… Es tut nicht weh…"  
  
Aya leckte sich über die Lippen, beugte sich leicht vor.  
  
„… Ganz ruhig…"  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür und Aya sah desinteressiert auf.  
  
„Herein…"  
  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Ayas Mutter sah neugierig herein.  
  
„Was macht ihr, Aya, Schatz ?", zwitscherte sie fröhlich.  
  
„Ich schneide Schuldig die Haare…"  
  
„Oh, wieso denn ? Er hat doch so schönes Haar ! Das kannst du doch   
  
nicht abschneiden."  
  
„Nur die Spitzen, Mutter. Außerdem sind sie sowieso zu lang. Er sieht   
  
aus wie ein Mädchen mit den Haaren bis zur Hüfte !", meinte Aya,   
  
spielte abgelenkt mit der Schere.  
  
„Oh… aber wirklich nur die Spitzen !"  
  
„Ja, Mutter."  
  
„Heute Abend kommen die Kudos. Zieht euch schick an !" Sie lächelte   
  
Schuldig noch einmal aufmunternd zu, freute sich, dass der ruhige   
  
Junge die Geste erwiderte.  
  
„Nur die Spitzen !", sang sie noch, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
  
„Natürlich… Ich mag deine Haare doch auch…", flüsterte Aya, vergrub   
  
sein Gesicht genussvoll in die lange Mähne. Schuldig kicherte leise,   
  
schlenkerte fröhlich mit den Beinen.  
  
„Wer sind die Kudos ?"  
  
„Ach, die… Ziemliche Langweiler. Und der Sohn ist ein perverser Frauenheld."  
  
„Per-vers ?", fragte Schuldig interessiert.  
  
„Ja… Das heißt, er ist nicht normal... Er spielt zu viele Spiele der   
  
Erwachsenen..."  
  
„Ach so…"  
  
Aya schnitt vorsichtig etwas von Schuldigs Haaren ab, sah   
  
nachdenklich auf den orangefarbenen Schopf hinunter.  
  
„Halt dich fern von Yohji, hörst du ? Er weiß nicht, dass du noch   
  
nicht mitspielen darfst."  
  
„Okay…"  
  
*  
  
„Hier. Ein Samtband. Bind dir das um den Hals, das sieht hübsch   
  
aus.", meinte Aya, reichte Schuldig ein breites, schwarzes Band.  
  
Gehorsam legte sich Schuldig das Band um, verknotete es   
  
ungeschickt im Nacken, während Aya ihm das mitternachtsblaue   
  
Seidenhemd zuknöpfte.  
  
„Wenn Yohji dich anspricht, lächelst du ihn kurz an und kommst   
  
sofort zu mir, verstanden ?!"  
  
„Ja." Schuldig wippte auf den Fersen, lächelte Aya liebevoll an.  
  
Aya erwiderte das Lächeln, griff eine Bürste, um durch Schuldigs   
  
ohnehin schon glänzendes Haar zu kämmen.  
  
„Jetzt das Stirnband. Halt still."  
  
Der Rotschopf sah fest in Schuldigs Augen, als er das Band   
  
geschickt um Schuldigs Stirn band. Inzwischen hatte er genug   
  
Übung darin, um es blind binden zu können.  
  
„Du hast so schöne Augen, Aya… Wie ein Engel…", lächelte   
  
Schuldig, lehnte sich gegen ihn.  
  
„… Nur Dämonen haben violette Augen, Schuldig…"  
  
„Und du."  
  
„… Ja… Und ich…", murmelte Aya leise.  
  
„Lass uns jetzt runtergehen. Ich glaube, ich habe meine Mutter   
  
rufen hören."  
  
Schuldig nickte fröhlich, hakte sich bei Aya ein.  
  
„Ich liebe dich !", erklärte er einfach.  
  
Aya nickte schwach.  
  
„Ja. Ich weiß. Für immer."  
  
*  
  
Schuldig stand etwas verloren neben dem Sofa, wartete auf Aya, der   
  
ihm etwas zu trinken holen wollte. Die Gäste waren in eine Unterhaltung  
  
mit Ayas Eltern vertieft und Aya-chan sprach mit dem sechzehnjährigen   
  
Yohji, der sie verwirrt und leicht genervt anstarrte. Irgendwann ließ   
  
er sie stehen und kam auf Schuldig zu.  
  
„Hi !"  
  
„… Hallo…", antwortete Schuldig zögernd.   
  
Er sah sich suchend nach Aya um, krallte unsicher seine Hand in die   
  
Sofalehne.  
  
„Ich hab schon von dir gehört. Die Fujimiyas haben dich adoptiert.   
  
Weil Aya-kun es so wollte."  
  
Schuldig zuckte mit den Achseln, lächelte schwach.  
  
„Warum ? Ist er scharf auf dich ?"  
  
„Scharf ?" Verständnislos sah Schuldig ihn an.  
  
„Ja. Will er dich…"  
  
„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Yohji.", zischte Aya eiskalt.  
  
Yohji sah sich überrascht um. Aya ging wortlos an ihm vorbei, reichte   
  
Schuldig ein Glas Punsch.  
  
„Trink das.", forderte er Schuldig auf, setzte sich auf das Sofa, schlug   
  
die Beine übereinander und warf Yohji einen frostigen Blick zu.  
  
„Du bist ja immer noch da. Geh und belästige meine Schwester. Oder   
  
eines der Hausmädchen."  
  
Yohji grinste breit.  
  
„Und was, wenn ich mehr Interesse an euch habe. Vor allem an dem   
  
süßen Kleinen ?" Er zwinkerte Schuldig dreist zu.  
  
Ayas Augen verengten sich zu violetten Schlitzen.  
  
„Das wäre dann wohl Pech. Du wirst ihn nicht anrühren."  
  
„Ach ! Du bist aber besitzergreifend… Läuft wohl doch was   
  
zwischen euch."  
  
Aya stand auf, sah Yohji bedrohlich an.  
  
„Selbst wenn es so wäre… Es geht dich nichts an. Verzieh dich."  
  
Yohji sah sich grinsend um, doch dann bemerkte er den wachsamen   
  
Blick Fujimiya Seniors auf sich. Ärgerlich neigte er den Kopf in   
  
Richtung Aya.   
  
„Einen schönen Abend noch, ihr Turteltäubchen…", knurrte er,   
  
drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand in der Küche.  
  
„Hat er was zu dir gesagt ?"  
  
Schuldig schüttelte ratlos den Kopf, setzte sich auf die Lehne. Aya   
  
legte einen Arm um seine Taille, schwenkte das Weinglas in   
  
seiner Hand.  
  
„… Hast du gehört, was er gedacht hat ?"  
  
„Ja. Aber ich hab es nicht verstanden… Was ist Sex ?", fragte   
  
Schuldig neugierig.  
  
Aya sah ihn ärgerlich an.  
  
„Das erklär ich dir später. Denk nicht mehr daran."  
  
Verwirrt nickte Schuldig, trank unsicher von dem Punsch.  
  
*  
  
Schuldig saß leise vor sich hinsummend auf dem Bett, beobachtete   
  
Aya, der sich langsam auszog. Irgendwann bemerkte der Rotschopf   
  
den Blick, sah Schuldig verwirrt an.  
  
„Was ist los, Schuldig ?"  
  
„Wie schön du bist, Aya… Wie die Statuen in dem griechischen   
  
Buch.", antwortete er leise, sprang vom Bett und kam auf Aya zu.  
  
Schweigend beobachtete Aya ihn, legte abwartend den Kopf schief.   
  
Schuldig streckte die Hand aus, berührte zaghaft Ayas bleiche Haut,   
  
strich über die leichten Erhebungen der Hüftknochen.  
  
„Möchtest du mich ganz sehen ?", fragte Aya heiser.  
  
Schuldig sah ihn verblüfft an, dann nickte er schüchtern. Aya   
  
lächelte, zog die Hose aus, trat einen Schritt auf Schuldig zu.  
  
„Morgen hast du Geburtstag, Schuldig… Du wirst 15. Vielleicht   
  
bist du jetzt alt genug…", murmelte Aya belegt.  
  
„Alt genug ?", wollte Schuldig ratlos wissen, berührte regelrecht   
  
ehrfürchtig Ayas milchige Haut, strich sanft über den schlanken   
  
Körper vor ihm.  
  
„Zum Spielen…", hauchte Aya, hob Schuldigs Kinn, um ihn anzusehen.  
  
„Wirklich ?"  
  
Aya antwortete nicht direkt, lächelte nur lasziv, dann beugte er sich   
  
leicht vor.  
  
Schuldig schloss die Augen. Inzwischen wusste er, was Aya da tat.   
  
Warum er das tat. Aya hatte so viele Bücher, dass es ein Leichtes   
  
gewesen war, etwas Passendes zu finden.  
  
Er mochte es, wenn Aya ihn küsste. Nicht nur, weil es ein angenehmes   
  
Gefühl war. Eher, weil Aya ihm so zeigte, dass er ihn liebte, auch wenn   
  
er manchmal gemein zu ihm war.  
  
Überrascht bemerkte er Ayas Hände, die ungeduldig an seinen Kleidern   
  
zerrten, dann jedoch sagte er sich, dass es nur fair war, wenn er sich   
  
Aya ebenfalls völlig zeigte. Warum auch nicht ? Sie waren schließlich   
  
beide Jungen.  
  
„Auf's Bett…", forderte Aya ihn mit rauer Stimme auf.  
  
Schuldig zwinkerte verduzt. Er war nicht müde. Aber wenn Aya es   
  
sagte. Er wusste es besser, als Aya nicht zu gehorchen. Widerstandslos   
  
setzte sich Schuldigs auf das Bett, griff nach der Decke, als er Ayas   
  
Arme um sich spürte. Lächelnd lehnte er sich an die Brust des Rotschopfs,   
  
schloss entspannt die Augen.  
  
„Du magst es, wenn ich dich streichle, nicht wahr, Schuldig ?", fragte   
  
Aya zärtlich, liebkoste die zarte Haut in seinen Armen.  
  
Schuldig nickte, legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Ayas Hände glitten in   
  
Schuldigs Schoß, ließen den Jungen überrascht aufjapsen.  
  
„Aya ?", krächzte er unruhig.  
  
„Keine Sorge… Ich zeige dir, wie man spielt…", raunte Aya, küsste die   
  
schmale Schulter des Deutschen.  
  
„Aa…"   
  
*  
  
Aya-chan öffnete geräuschlos die Tür, schlich sich in das stille Zimmer   
  
ihres Bruders. Kein Laut war zu hören. Offenbar waren Schuldig und ihr   
  
missratener Bruder nicht da.   
  
Aya-chan unterdrückte ein Kichern, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.   
  
Heute würde eines der dummen kleinen Kätzchen dran glauben müssen.   
  
Aya sollte sich besser zweimal überlegen, mit wem er sich anlegte.  
  
Ein leises Wimmern ließ sie zusammenzucken. Erschrocken drehte sie sich   
  
um, suchte nach dem Ursprung des Geräusches.  
  
Schuldig.  
  
Der junge Deutsche lag, in die verdrehten Laken gekuschelt, auf dem Bett.   
  
Seine Arme waren um Aya geschlungen, der ruhig schlief und scheinbar   
  
nichts von Schuldigs leisem Seufzen mitbekommen hatte. Vielleicht war er   
  
aber auch nur bereits daran gewöhnt.   
  
Aya-chan kam auf das Bett zu, musterte mit blitzenden Augen das sich   
  
umarmende Paar. Sie knirschte leise mit den Zähnen. Es war ja nicht so,   
  
dass sie die Situation nicht klar erkennen konnte. Man musste schon blind   
  
und taub sein, um nicht zu sehen, warum die beiden Jungen nackt waren.  
  
~Dabei gehört er uns !~, wisperte es in ihrem Kopf.  
  
„Genau… Er gehört mir… Nicht Aya…", flüsterte sie bedrohlich.  
  
~Aya muss sterben… Sonst bekommen wir ihn nicht…~, fuhr die leise   
  
Stimme in Aya-chans Kopf fort.  
  
„Aya muss sterben…", wiederholte Aya-chan dumpf.  
  
Schuldig klagte erneut leise. Aya-chan warf ihm noch einen eifersüchtigen   
  
Blick zu, dann verschwand sie genauso geräuschlos, wie sie gekommen war.  
  
*  
  
Aya schlug die Augen auf.  
  
War da gerade die Tür geschlossen worden ? Verwirrt neigte Aya den   
  
Kopf, bemerkte beruhigt Schuldigs schlanke Gestalt neben sich. Zufrieden   
  
küsste er Schuldigs Stirn, strich durch sein langes Haar, als Schuldig   
  
leise jammerte.   
  
„Ich bin ja hier, Schuschu…", wisperte Aya zärtlich.  
  
Augenblicklich verschwand der konzentrierte, abgespannte Ausdruck aus   
  
dem jungen Gesicht und ein leichtes Lächeln zierte die roten Lippen.   
  
„Für immer…", ergänzte Aya leise, lehnte sich auf die Seite, um Schuldig   
  
besser umarmen zu können.  
  
„…liebe dich…", zirpte Schuldig im Schlaf, kuschelte sich enger an Aya.  
  
„Ja… Ich weiß… Ich… auch…", murmelte Aya müde.  
  
*  
  
Schuldig arbeitete konzentriert mit den Farben, leckte sich über die Lippen.   
  
Aya warf ihm aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick zu.  
  
„Bist du bald fertig ? Ich krieg einen Muskelkrampf.", murmelte er, versuchte   
  
seinen Mund so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen.  
  
„… Bald… Entschuldige."  
  
„Ist schon gut. Später male ich dich." Aya lächelte schwach.  
  
Schuldig nickte fröhlich, ließ sein langes Haar dabei wippen.  
  
„Irgendwann…", begann er leise.  
  
Aya beobachtete ihn, ignorierte den leichten Schmerz in seinen Augen ob des   
  
ungewohnten Winkels.  
  
„… In ein paar hundert Jahren… Wenn wir beide tot sind… Dann wird jemand   
  
dieses Bild finden. Und dann wird Derjenige lächeln. Weil er noch nie so ein   
  
schönes Wesen wie dich gesehen hat."  
  
Aya schwieg. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Schuldig über den Tod sprach, weil er   
  
das mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit machte, die ihm Angst machte.  
  
„Natürlich nur, wenn ich mir Mühe gebe und du auch schön still   
  
hältst !", kicherte Schuldig.  
  
„… Wir werden das Bild selbst sehen können. Denn wir werden wiedergeboren,   
  
weil ein Leben nicht ausreicht, um sich an dir satt zu sehen.", flüsterte Aya.  
  
Verwirrt sah Schuldig ihn an. Langsam ließ er den Pinsel sinken, legte die   
  
Farbpalette ab. Schweigend, mit ruhigem Gesichtsausdruck ging er auf das   
  
Bett zu, ließ Ayas Gesicht dabei nicht aus den Augen.  
  
„Was ist ? Bist du schon fertig ?"  
  
Schuldig schüttelte leicht den Kopf, kletterte auf das Bett und setzte sich auf   
  
Ayas Schoß.  
  
„Nein. Ich werde es in meinem nächsten Leben beenden.", erwiderte er mit   
  
einem zärtlichen Lächeln.  
  
„… Versprich es."  
  
„Ich verspreche es." Schuldig legte seine Handfläche gegen Ayas.  
  
„Ich schwöre es bei meinem Leben."  
  
*  
  
Aya-chan betrat den stillen Salon, sah sich gelassen um. Die verschiedenen   
  
Glasvitrinen glänzten im Morgenlicht, das durch die bunten Fenster fiel, ließen   
  
den Inhalt regelrecht erstrahlen. Mit lautlosen Schritten näherte sie sich den   
  
Schaukästen, strich mit kalten Fingern über den dunklen Samt.  
  
„Du bist selbst schuld…", wisperte sie in die Stille.  
  
Ihre kindlichen Hände streckten sich nach der funkelnden, reich verzierten   
  
Waffe aus. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen drückte sie die   
  
schwere Pistole an ihre Brust, verengte die klaren Augen zu glitzernden Schlitzen.  
  
„Du wirst sterben…"  
  
*  
  
„Gehen wir in den Garten, Schuldig. Die Sonne scheint."  
  
Schuldig sprang jauchzend auf, hängte sich begeistert an Ayas Arm.  
  
„Können wir Silk und Satin mitnehmen ?" Er lächelte Aya hoffnungsvoll an.  
  
Nachdenklich sah der Rotschopf zu den beiden Haustigern hinüber, die beide   
  
am Fenster hockten. Silk jagte den Lichtreflexen nach, die die Blätter der Bäume   
  
auf die Fensterbank zauberten, während Satin sich gelassen putzte, immer   
  
wieder mal aus dem Fenster sah.  
  
„… Ja. Aber pass auf, dass sie nicht weglaufen.", antwortete Aya ergeben.  
  
Mit strahlenden Augen umarmte ihn Schuldig, dann packte er den tobenden   
  
Silk, der sich verspielt in seinen Arm verbiss. Aya nahm wortlos Satin auf den   
  
Arm, trug den verwirrten Kater aus dem Zimmer.  
  
*  
  
Schuldig saß mit einem verklärten Gesichtsausdruck auf der Schaukel, Aya   
  
nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt auf der Bank. Satin lief vorsichtig und   
  
wachsam um die Bank herum, schnupperte verstört. Silk hingegen jagte   
  
aufgekratzt Schmetterlingen hinterher, zerriss Blütenkelche und wälzte   
  
sich im Gras.  
  
„Siehst du, wie sie sich freuen ?"  
  
Aya nickte nachdenklich, schien aber mehr auf Schuldig konzentriert zu sein,   
  
als auf die Katzen. So bekam er auch nicht mit, wieso sich Schuldigs   
  
Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich veränderte, warum sich Furcht in den   
  
Edelsteinaugen zeigte. Erst das Geräusch eines Schusses dicht neben ihm   
  
ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Erschrocken sah Aya sich um, sah seine Schwester   
  
mit einem eisigen Ausdruck in den Augen etwa 5 Meter von ihm entfernt   
  
stehen. In ihren Händen hielt sie eine der langen Pistolen seines Vaters.   
  
Irgendwo am Rande bemerkte er Schuldigs gequälten Aufschrei und das   
  
Wimmern von Silk. Der Deutsche saß plötzlich neben ihm auf den Boden,   
  
während das Klagen des jungen Katers immer lauter wurde.   
  
Geistesabwesend sah er hinunter, bekämpfte die Tränen, die in seinen   
  
Augen brannten.  
  
Satin lag blutend am Boden, atmete schwer. Aya-chan hatte ihn irgendwo   
  
am Hals getroffen. Das sonst so makellose, strahlendweiße Fell war mit Blut   
  
besudelt, immer mehr schien aus dem sterbenden Körper herauszuquellen.   
  
Silk stand neben ihm, leckte ihm desolat das Gesicht, winselte panisch.  
  
„Jetzt ?", fragte Schuldig leise, unter Schluchzern.  
  
„Was ?!", krächzte Aya fassungslos.  
  
„Soll ich sie jetzt töten ?"  
  
Aya starrte Schuldig bestürzt an.  
  
„Schuldig, sie hat eine Waffe ! Sie bringt dich um, wenn du sie angreifst !"  
  
Der Deutsche schüttelte den Kopf. Er legte liebevoll eine Hand auf Ayas   
  
Wange, sah ihm fest in die Augen, zwang ihn regelrecht, den Blick zu   
  
erwidern. Aya bemerkte die Schusswaffe in Schuldigs Hand erst, als er   
  
damit bereits auf Aya-chan zielte. Das Mädchen reagierte jedoch gar nicht,   
  
grinste nur schwachsinnig.  
  
„Woher hast du die ?"  
  
„Ich habe sie aus dem Waffenzimmer geholt, nachdem ich dir versprochen   
  
habe, sie für dich zu töten." Er lächelte leicht. "War nicht einfach. Ich bin   
  
auf halben Wege fast ohnmächtig geworden, weil die Stimmen so laut   
  
waren.", kicherte er freudlos.  
  
Das Mädchen sah Schuldig mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an, schien   
  
endlich zu realisieren, dass der Junge, den sie so unbedingt für sich haben   
  
wollte, sie töten würde. Zitternd hob sie die Waffe.  
  
„Ich werde nicht sterben ! Aya wird sterben !", erklärte sie schrill, ihre   
  
Augen zeigten mehr Weiß, als es für einen normalen Menschen üblich war.  
  
Schuldig schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Aya wird nicht sterben. Ich beschütze ihn.", antwortete er ernst.  
  
Aya-chan kniff die Augen zusammen, Tränen rannen über ihre   
  
erhitzten Wangen.  
  
„Nein !! Neinneinneinnein !!"   
  
Mit zitternden Fingern drückte sie ab, lachte abgehackt, irre.  
  
Aya hörte den Schuss unnatürlich laut in seinen Ohren nachhallen. Er   
  
konnte das Schießpulver regelrecht riechen, spürte die Hitze der Sonne   
  
auf seiner Haut. Starr vor Schreck blickte er auf die im Licht funkelnde Waffe,   
  
wartete auf den reißenden Schmerz der Kugel.  
  
Doch der Schmerz kam nie.  
  
Ein Wirbel orangefarbener Seide leuchtete plötzlich vor seinen Augen, grüne   
  
Iriden glitzerten traurig im Sonnenlicht. Ein erstickter Schrei kam über die roten   
  
Lippen, als er die Kugel abfing, die Aya-chan für ihren Bruder bestimmt hatte.  
  
/*/„Hilf mir…"  
  
„Wie ?"  
  
„Hol mich hier weg. Behalt mich bei dir… Du bist so ruhig… Ich höre die Stimmen   
  
nicht mehr, seit du hier bist…" \*\  
  
Ein Ruck ging durch Schuldigs schmale Gestalt, warf ihn gegen Aya. Der Junge   
  
hing erst still in seinen Armen, rührte sich nicht, wagte nicht zu sprechen. Dann   
  
zuckte er heftig, riss panisch die Augen auf.  
  
Schuldig hustete gequält, spuckte seltsam klumpiges Blut auf Ayas weißes Hemd.   
  
Aya keuchte, taumelte, Tränen quollen aus seinen Augen, als er mit Schuldig in   
  
den Armen auf die Knie sank. Schuldig zitterte heftig, ein dünnes Blutrinnsal   
  
sickerte aus seinem Mundwinkel, seine Augen brannten. Da war eine leise   
  
Stimme in seinem Kopf, die zu weinen schien.  
  
„Es… tut weh…", krächzte er, würgte leicht.  
  
/*/„Es ist gleich vorbei. Schau nicht so, als ob ich dich geschlagen hätte."\*\  
  
„Schuldig… Nicht… Warum hast du das gemacht ?", wimmerte Aya, drückte den   
  
bebenden Jungen enger an sich, wünschte sich so sehr, Schuldig helfen zu können.  
  
„… Musste dich doch beschützen…" Schuldig holte rasselnd Luft.   
  
Wieder diese leise, schluchzende Stimme. Er verstand nicht, was sie sagte, trotzdem   
  
beruhigte sie ihn. Sie nahm ihm die Angst vor den Tod. So warm…  
  
„Es ist so dunkel… Ich kann nicht sehen…", zischte er leise, während das Licht   
  
in seinen Augen brach.  
  
/*/„Ist dir kalt ? Willst du eine Decke ?"  
  
„Danke…"  
  
„Schon gut."  
  
„Ich hab dich lieb, Aya…"  
  
„… Ich dich auch.", murmelte er\*\  
  
Er zuckte heftig, spuckte wieder einen Schwall Blut auf Ayas Brust. Tränen rannen   
  
über seine Wangen, teils aus Schmerz, teils von der Anstrengung, weiter zu atmen.   
  
Woher kam nur diese Stimme, die er zuvor nie gehört hatte ? Man könnte fast meinen…  
  
„Schuldig… Du darfst nicht sterben !! Du hast es mir doch versprochen…   
  
Aya-chan lebt noch !", weinte Aya, küsste verzweifelt die feuchte Stirn des   
  
Sterbenden.   
  
„… In meinem nächsten Leben… Ich verspreche… verspreche es…" Schuldig   
  
schnappte vergeblich nach Luft, blinzelte die Tränen in seinen Augen weg.  
  
/*/„Ist schon gut, Schuldig… Wein ruhig…"  
  
„Nein… Ich darf nicht weinen… Dann werde ich allein gelassen…"  
  
„… Ich verlasse dich nicht. Weine ruhig. Ich lasse dich niemals allein, wie viel   
  
du auch weinen magst…"\*\  
  
Aya-chan hatte seine Lunge getroffen. Er erstickte an seinem eigenen Blut.   
  
„Ich liebe dich…"  
  
Schuldig lächelte schwach, setzte zu einer Antwort an, die nie kommen sollte.  
  
/*/„Du magst es, wenn ich dich streichle, nicht wahr, Schuldig ?"  
  
„… Aya ?"  
  
„Keine Sorge… Ich zeige dir, wie man spielt…"  
  
„Aa…" \*\  
  
Ayas Tränen tropften unablässig auf Schuldigs Gesicht, während der   
  
Junge erschöpft die Augen schloss, den Kampf gegen den Tod langsam   
  
aufgab. Aya schluchzte heftig auf, küsste Schuldigs blutige Lippen,   
  
presste den toten Leib an sich.   
  
„Warum lässt du mich allein ?!", winselte er.  
  
Er griff nach Schuldigs Waffe, zog sie schwer atmend aus den   
  
klammen Fingern.  
  
Aya-chan starrte fassungslos auf Schuldigs leblose Gestalt. Sie kniete   
  
bestürzt im Gras, legte scheinbar verwirrt den Kopf schief, hatte die   
  
Pistole längst fallen lassen.   
  
„Das wollte ich nicht… Schuldig sollte doch nicht sterben…", hauchte   
  
sie bleich.  
  
Sie sah, wie Aya die Waffe auf sie richtete, wusste plötzlich, dass sie   
  
sterben würde. Ihr Bruder wusste genau, wie man mit Pistolen umging.   
  
Schüsse knallten, die Wucht der Kugeln riss Aya-chan um. Blutend   
  
lag sie im Gras, litt nicht lang. Aya hatte gut getroffen.  
  
Der Rotschopf schlang Arme und Beine um Schuldigs noch warmen   
  
Körper, weinte in das lange, seidige Haar.  
  
„Versprich mir, dass ich dich wiedersehe… Versprich, dass du das   
  
Bild beendest…"   
  
Aya sank mit dem Leichnam zu Boden.  
  
„Versprich es mir…"  
  
*  
  
~~~Tokyo, 2098 nach Christus~~~  
  
„Das Grundstück war jahrhundertlang im Familienbesitz. Durch ein   
  
tragisches Unglück verlor die Familie leider ihre sämtlichen Erben   
  
und… Na ja, seit einigen Jahren gehört der Besitz dem Staat. Ich muss   
  
sagen, ein wirkliches Schmuckstück. Und unzählige, antike   
  
Möbelstücke. In den oberen Schlafzimmern sind noch sehr viele   
  
Bilder und alte Bücher… Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden…" Der   
  
Makler lächelte höflich, bedeutete dem alternden Politiker, ihm zu folgen.   
  
„Was ist in dem Zimmer da ?"  
  
„Oh… Das Zimmer des letzten Erben, der leider an… an Krankheit   
  
gestorben ist. Darin ist nie etwas verändert worden und, ähm…"  
  
„Könnte ich es sehen ?", fragte der potentielle Käufer neugierig.  
  
„Ah… Nun… Natürlich… Sofort, Herr Mitsumoto…" Nervös fummelte   
  
der Makler an seinem Schlüsselbund, öffnete die alte Tür, die ein leises,   
  
knarrendes Geräusch von sich gab.  
  
Interessiert trat Mitsumoto ein, sah sich in dem alten Jugendzimmer um.   
  
Bücherregale über Bücherregale, ein altes Bett, dessen einstmals   
  
wertvolle Bettwäsche längst zu Staub zerfallen war. Und eine Staffelei.  
  
Gespannt ging er auf die Staffelei zu, musterte erstaunt die unversehrte   
  
Leinwand, an der die Jahre scheinbar spurlos vorrübergegangen waren.  
  
Der Makler zog geflissentlich einen der Vorhänge auf, der sich unter   
  
seinen Händen in seine Bestandteile auflöste. Ein breiter Lichtstrahl   
  
erhellte das Zimmer, schien direkt auf die alte Staffelei.  
  
Das Licht ließ die Farben aufleuchten und das bleiche, edle Gesicht   
  
eines Jungen wirkte plötzlich so real, dass Mitsumoto lächeln musste.  
  
„So etwas Schönes… hab ich noch nie gesehen…"  
  
~Owari~  
  
Ich plane ein Sequel, aber damit wart ich besser noch was ^___^°  
  
Schreibt aber ruhig ein paar nette Reviews, ja ? *puppy-dog-eyes* 


End file.
